


Not a Dream

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill sets out to prove reality is so much better than a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not a Dream  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sam Merlotte  
>  **Rating:** NC-17ish  
>  **Word Count:** 782  
>  **Summary:** Bill sets out to prove reality is so much better than a dream.  
>  **A/N:** written for spikesredqueen who requested True Blood: Sam/Bill, Steam at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

Sam hung his head and let the hot water from the shower caress his skin. _That had been one hell of a dream he’d had._ He didn’t know what had come over him. To have that kind of dream about Bill, a vampire... Not once in all of his years had he ever dreamed of having sex with a man and especially not a vampire... Until now. 

And now he couldn’t get Bill out of his mind. Even though he knew it had only been a dream, he could still feel the smooth glide of skin against skin as Bill had taken him higher than he’d ever been before. 

Steam rose higher completely covering the shower door as Sam closed his eyes and tried desperately to get control of his wayward thoughts. He swallowed hard but not before a loud groan had escaped him, echoing loudly in the shower stall. What he wouldn’t give if only...

“I hope you don’t mind if I join you.” Bill didn’t give him a chance to respond before he climbed in behind a stunned Sam and shut the door.

“What? How? What?” Sam spun around to face him. He was at a complete loss. He had been positive it had been just a dream. “What the hell, Bill? You’re not here. It was only a dream.” A deliciously hot one but still just a dream.

“The dream was because of my blood.” A wicked grin began to spread across Bill’s face. He knew exactly what kind of dream Sam had had. “I arrived late last night, you offered to let me sleep here before I went back to Bon Temps. Do you not remember?”

“It was only a dream.” Sam muttered once more in stunned disbelief. He quickly turned his head back around. There was no need for him to see Bill standing behind him completely naked, water cascading down his body, caressing, teasing, touching every inch of Bill... For a brief moment he actually hated the water for doing the very thing he wanted to do.

Bill’s grin widened. It was plain to see the shapeshifter wanted him. “There are things I could show you that would make your dream seem tame.” Bill slid his arm around Sam’s waist and pulled him closer until Sam’s back was flush against his chest. His hand slid lower teasing the tip of Sam’s erection as his lips caressed his neck. “Would you like me to do that?”

“Yes.” The word came out in a desperate whisper. “Please.” He didn’t even think about denying it. He had been fighting his desire for Bill since the moment the vampire had walked into his bar and he was sick and damned tired of fighting it. With a groan of surrender Sam let his head fall back against Bill’s shoulder giving him easier access to his neck.

His body tensed at the feel of Bill’s fangs grazing his skin. _Did he want Bill to feed from him?_ The truth was he really didn’t know. He couldn’t deny the thought of having Bill’s mouth on him did things to his equilibrium but...

“Relax.” Bill cupped Sam’s jaw, his fingers tipping Sam’s head back further, as he ran his tongue along the side of his neck. “I am not hungry for your blood.” He didn’t feel guilty about lying to Sam. It was only a small white lie. He would willingly die... again, for one small taste. But he was more then content to wait. “I just want you.” 

A harsh guttural sound escaped Sam as Bill bit down on his neck with blunt teeth, his fingers continued to dance along the length of his cock. Untold pleasure coursed through his body almost bringing him to his knees. It felt as if he was on fire, burning up from the inside as Bill caressed his neck and his shoulder with his mouth, leaving bites and licks up and down his skin. Sam swallowed hard. The pleasure bombarding his body was almost too much but nowhere near enough. He could practically see the steam rising off of his body as he pushed back harder against Bill begging him without words to ease his torment.

“Are you sure this is what you want, that I am what you want?”

Sam knew he should have been embarrassed by how fast he nodded his head at Bill’s question. But frankly he just didn’t give a damn. He wanted Bill and by some miracle the vampire felt the same. For now that was all he needed to know. “I’m positive.” He whispered as he tangled his fingers in Bill’s hair and urged him to continue the sweet, pleasurable torment.


End file.
